Qu'avons nous fait de vous?
by Moonfree
Summary: Songfic ou l'un des personnages se trouve a l'aube de sa vie. La sentant se rapprocher, il livre ici réflexions et sentiments qui l'envahissent peu a peu. Et tout cela sous les yeux d'une personne.


**Disclaimers ;  
**D'une part, tout ce qui concerne de près ou de loin le monde de Gundam ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Vu la liste d'attente qu'il y a, ca se saurait dans le cas contraire.  
D'autre part, la chanson Qu'avons-nous fait de vous n'est pas ma propriété mais celle de la Comédie Musicale Le Roi Soleil.

**Postulat de l'histoire/Genre/ Couple ;**

Postulat ; Un des personnages est aux portes de la mort tandis que près de lui un de ses équipiers semble sous le choc.  
Genre ; Song fic Romantico-dépressive  
Couple ; Je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'il est là mais il est au moins nommé. Et c'est bien entendu le même que d'habitude a savoir 1 /2.

**Note de l'auteur ;**

Song fic qui m'est apparue alors que je venais d'acheter l'album et qu'à défaut de pouvoir l'écouter j'ai feuilleté le carnet de paroles. Autant dire que plus que la chanson, c'est le texte qui m'a inspiré même s'il m'a fallu prés de 15 jours pour la mettre sur papier.

**Spéciale Dédicace ;**

Cette song fic est dédiée à Syt the Evil Angel qui fête aujourd'hui son anniversaire. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ma Sytty parce que mine de rien j'y ai mis le temps. Bisouilles a toi.

**Clefs de cette song fic ;**

POV Duo.  
Elle avec une majuscule désignera la Mort.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par là.

* * *

**Dis moi,  
Dis-moi que tu m'entends,  
Au moins que tu me vois,  
Qu'on à encore le temps,  
Dis moi pourquoi j'ai froid**

Je suis étendu. Presque détendu.  
Devant toi. Sur ce sol.  
Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.  
J'ai comme l'impression.  
De glisser.  
De sombrer.  
Dans un doux sommeil.  
Qui m'emmène.  
Loin de cet cauchemar.  
Doucement.  
Très sûrement.

Les bruits autour de moi s'éteignent.  
Comme étouffés.  
Comme atténués.  
Comme si quelqu'un voulait me protéger.  
De quoi ?  
Je ne sais pas.  
Est-ce toi ?  
Toi qui me regarde.  
Etrangement.  
Si bizarrement.  
Presque tendrement.  
Ca en devient dérangeant.  
Tout autant qu'intriguant.  
Regards différents.  
De d'habitudes.  
De tes habitudes.

J'ai du mal à me souvenir.  
De ce qui est arrivé.  
Du pourquoi je suis allongé.  
Nous attendions  
Pour finir cette mission  
Alors que j'avais décidé.  
Que le temps était venu.  
De me confier.  
De mettre mon âme a nue.  
Tu as semblé surpris.  
De cette riposte ennemie.  
J'ai du t'écarter.  
Pour éviter a ces gravas de t'ensevelir.  
Et de ton tombeau construire.  
Je me souviens avoir chuté.  
Après ton nom avoir chuchoté.

Maintenant je suis là.  
Je te vois.  
Pétrifié.  
Hypnotisé.  
Je les vois.  
Tes larmes.  
Ta peur.  
Cette peur qui t'empêche de voir.  
Mes gestes désordonnés.  
Mes gestes désespérés.  
Pendant que je sens ce froid.  
Celui qui m'envahit.  
Qui s'empare de moi.  
Et m'éloigne de toi.  
J'en t'en prie.  
Dis le moi.  
Que ça ne finira pas comme cela.  
Que ça ne finira pas là.  
Que tout n'est qu'illusion.  
Et que je saurais la finir.  
Cette confession.  
Qui t'apprendra à vivre.

**Et toi,  
Qu'est ce que tu peux répondre  
A cette vie qui s'en va  
Et toutes celles qui s'effondrent  
Et vouloir encore ça**

Tu me serres contre toi.  
Comme si j'étais une bouée.  
Pour fuir cette réalité.  
Si macabre.  
Si brisée.  
En un instant.  
Tu sembles terrifié.  
Incapable d'agir.  
Ou même de réagir.  
A ce qui se déroule.  
Devant tes yeux.  
Toi qui en a vu bien d'autres.  
Te voilà déstabilisé.  
Par la mienne.  
Qu'a-t-elle donc de plus ?  
Qu'est-ce qui la rend si extraordinaire ?

Ma mort n'est pas douce.  
Elle n'est pas douleur non plus.  
Mais je sens le vide se faire en moi.  
Au fur et a mesure.  
Je sens la vie qui s'en va.  
De moi.  
De mes veines.  
De mon cœur.  
Penses tu que la vie qui me quitte vivra ?  
Ailleurs.  
Dans un autre corps ?  
Crois tu qu'elle goûtera le repos ?  
Sera-t-elle damnée ?  
Pour tout ce que j'ai commis.  
Toutes ces atrocités que j'ai semées.

Et les autres vies ?  
Celles des innocents.  
Qui ont servi d'appât.  
Prieras tu pour elles aussi ?  
Ou resteras tu ce soldat ?  
Insensible.  
Infaillible.  
Voudras tu l'être a nouveau ?  
Alors que tous sont morts.  
Je leur servirai de guide.  
Dans l'au-delà.  
Dans le royaume là bas.  
Plus éloigné qu'ici bas.

Je me demande.  
Ce que tu feras.  
Après cela.  
Continueras tu cette guerre ?  
Celle devenue si mortifère.  
Restera t'elle millénaire ?  
Je me sens doucement partir.  
Je ne me verrais pas vieillir.  
Ma vie est en train de faillir.  
A cette promesse.  
Qui avait été faite.  
Tu auras beau prier.  
Supplier.  
Je ne serais pas épargné.  
Par celle que j'ai tant vénérée.

**Dis-moi,  
Que toi aussi tu pleures,  
D'aussi fort que tu sois  
Que tu ne comprends pas  
Que tout ça te fait peur,**

Le temps se joint a nous ;  
Il a pitié des pauvres fous.  
Que nous avons été.  
Pour avoir espéré.  
Que naîtrait un jour la paix.  
L'eau ruisselle sur moi.  
Elle me lave de mes péchés.  
De ces morts que j'ai données.  
A sa façon cette eau est sacrée.  
Elle me bénit.  
Me fortifie.  
Pour avoir le courage.  
De passer cette arche.  
Celle de l'entre monde.  
Celle qui rejoint les catacombes.

La pluie me semble pure.  
Cristalline.  
Salée aussi.  
Je crois que mon esprit manque.  
D'oxygène.  
Dis moi que je ne pars pas déjà.  
Que ces gouttes salées que je sens tomber.  
Sont les tiennes.  
Dis moi que je ne rêve pas.  
Et que tu pleures pour moi.  
Tu avais donc bien un cœur sous cette carapace.  
De glace.  
Carapace de surface.

J'y serais enfin parvenu.  
A la briser.  
A l'éclater.  
Pour te révéler.  
Aux yeux des autres.  
Mais a tes propres yeux aussi.  
Car tu sembles si surpris.  
Si étonné.  
Que ce ne soit pas la pluie.  
Tu ne comprends pas.  
Ce qu'il se passe là.  
Ce qu'il se déroule devant moi.

J'ai du mal à reconnaître.  
Celui qui se montrait maître.  
De ses émotions.  
De ses sentiments.  
Je te vois trembler.  
D'appréhension.  
D'incompréhension.  
De douleur.  
Tu le sens aussi.  
Elle est ici.  
Elle est venue.  
Pour moi.  
Il sera bientôt temps de te laisser.  
Il sera bientôt temps de te quitter.  
Sans avoir pu t'aimer.  
Autrement qu'encore une fois te le murmurer.

**Et nous,  
Qu'avons-nous fait de vous  
S'il est vrai ce qu'on nous dit  
Que vous parliez d'amour,  
Qu'est-ce qu'il en reste aujourd'hui,**

Je me rends maintenant compte.  
Que nous étions votre seul espoir.  
Tout en apportant parfois le désespoir.  
Car c'est vous qui souffriez.  
De nos échecs.  
Des menaces.  
Pour nous intimider.  
Pour nous faire céder.  
Vous, qui ne faisiez qu'espérer.  
Vous avez aussi participé.  
A votre façon.  
Avec vos illusions.  
Vous ne demandiez que la paix.  
Vous vouliez oublier.  
Mais vous avez payé.  
Le prix le plus élevé.

Innocents vous l'étiez.  
Spectateur vous regardiez.  
Sauf aujourd'hui.  
Aujourd'hui les rôles sont échangés.  
Vous avez subi.  
Et nous avons observé.  
Bien malgré nous.  
Nous n'avons pu agir.  
Pour vous aider à en sortir  
J'ai bien essayé.  
Mais voilà ce que j'ai récolté.  
Je mourrais tout en sachant.  
Que je l'ai sauvé.  
Qu'il a été épargné.  
J'aurais voulu faire plus.  
Faire mieux.  
En sauver plus.  
Mais je n'ai pas pu.

Vous, habitants de ce village.  
Vous étiez réputés.  
Pour soutenir la paix.  
Pour ne jamais les bras baisser.  
A ce qu'il se disait.  
C'est d'amour que l'on vivait.  
Parmi vous.  
Avec vous.  
Et a cause de nous.  
Rien ne sera plus doux.  
Vous oublierez l'amour.  
Pour tenter de survivre chaque jour.  
Vous mènerez une vie de troubadour.  
Vous ne verrez plus ce qui était.  
Parce que sans cesse, vous rêverez.  
Sans cesse vous repenserez.  
A ce qui s'est aujourd'hui passé.

Alors dites moi ce que l'on a fait.  
Quelle fut notre utilité.  
Sinon celle de vous faire tuer.  
Celle d'avoir servi de substitut.  
Substitut qui n'est plus.  
Dans un seul but.  
Dites moi ce qu'il vous reste.  
De tout ce que vous aviez.  
De tout ceux que vous aimiez.  
Il ne reste rien.  
Rien de plus que cet éternel chagrin.

**Qu'avons-nous fait de nous  
S'il est vrai qu'on ait appris  
A se parler d'amour  
Qu'est-ce qu'on en a fait depuis,**

Vous avez tous souffert.  
Comme je souffre.  
Comme tu souffres.  
Parce que je t'ai fait réalisé.  
A quel point tu étais aimé.  
Cette même nuit qui a tout changé.  
Cette nuit où je me suis déclaré.  
Cette même nuit ou tu m'as attentivement écouté.  
Patiemment.  
Tendrement.  
Parce que c'était nouveau.  
Parce que tout nous semblait beau.  
Nous étions devenus différents.  
Presque redevenus enfants.  
Goûtant les joies de la vie ;  
Goûtant les joies de l'amour aussi

Nous avions enfin tout franchi.  
Ces barrières d'incompréhension.  
D'hésitation.  
De doutes.  
De non dits.  
On s'était révélés.  
On avait rêvé.  
A ce que serait la paix.  
A ce que l'on ferait.  
Lorsque tout serait fini.  
Lorsque l'on serait enfin réunis.

Cette nuit là, j'ai découvert.  
Ce qu'il y avait derrière le soldat.  
Ce qui te rendait comme cela.  
Ce qui me faisait craquer pour toi.  
Ce que tu ressentais pour moi.  
Cette nuit là, je fis autre chose que le « baka ».  
J'étais avec toi.  
En toi.  
Pour toi.  
Pour te démontrer.  
Pour te prouver.  
Pour te faire accepter.  
L'avenir qui nous était destiné.  
Du moins je le pensais.  
Du moins j'y croyais.

Tu t'étais ouvert a moi.  
M'avais parlé de toi.  
N'avais laissé en suspens aucun pourquoi.  
Nous avions réellement échangé.  
Oui nous avions parlé.  
Avant de nous aimé.  
Comme si on se doutait.  
Comme si on savait.  
Que cette première fois serait la dernière.  
Que rien ne serait plus comme hier.

**J'ai mal,  
J'ai mal si simplement,  
Au plus profond de moi,  
Et toi si tu m'entends,  
Toi aussi tu as froid,**

Je sais ce qu'est la douleur.  
Elle a tellement côtoyé mes malheurs.  
Elle est pour moi comme une sœur.  
Elle ne me fait pas peur.  
Pas plus que ne le ferait une simple fleur.  
On finit toujours par s'y habituer.  
On apprend peu a peu a la maîtriser.  
Ou à très bien la dissimuler.  
Avec le temps.  
Cela en devient un jeu d'enfant.  
Et pourtant.  
Pourtant aujourd'hui je la ressens.  
Comme un refrain lancinant.  
Elle s'incruste en moi.  
Elle fait partie intégrante de moi.  
Parce différente est cette douleur là.  
Les blessures physiques se supportent.  
Les blessures de l'âme exhortent.  
A faire face.  
Ane pas se voiler la face.

Etendu près de toi, j'ai mal.  
Mal de te voir ainsi tel un animal.  
Mal de savoir.  
Qu'il sera impossible de te revoir.  
Qu'il est bien trop tard.  
Pour vivre avec toi ce dont je rêvais.  
Ce qui me sauvais quand je cauchemardais.  
Pour sortir de tout cela ?  
Je m'imaginais avec toi.  
Loin de tout cela.  
De tout ce mal.  
Dans un monde différent.  
Un monde ou joie et de paix.  
Ou amour et bonheur.  
Ou amitié et de chaleur.  
Ou tout ce dont je songeais.  
Cohabiterait.

Je sais que je suis égoïste.  
Je ne pense qu'à moi.  
Alors que tu es là.  
Fataliste.  
Alors que je sens que tu es mal.  
Que tu as mal.  
Parce que pour une fois tu ne sais pas que faire.  
Tu as peut être l'impression d'être en enfer.  
Je t'imagine te sentir impuissant.  
Agonisant.  
En même temps que moi.  
Ressentant ce même froid.  
Celui qui m'éloigne pas a pas.  
Celui qui me tire vers là bas.

A la vérité je ne sais pas.  
Lequel d'entre nous meure t'il réellement ?  
Parce que si je meurs physiquement, tu as l'air de mourir intérieurement.  
Comme un enfant succombant.  
A ses sentiments.  
Contradictoires.  
Peut être illusoires.  
De toutes les souffrances.  
C'est la tienne que je ressens.  
C'est la tienne qui prend place en moi.  
C'est elle qui aura raison de moi.  
De mon combat.  
Contre Elle.

**Dis-moi  
Que tu ne peux pas répondre  
De ce qu'ils font pour toi  
Q'ils ont dû tout confondre  
Que tu n'étais pas là,**

Ca y est, le temps est venu.  
Dans quelques minutes je ne serais plus.  
Alors tu peux me le dire.  
Plus besoin de me ou te mentir.  
Plus besoin de t'enfuir.  
Je suis prêt à tout entendre.  
Je suis prêt à tout comprendre.  
Même si ce que tu m'avoueras.  
Ne me plais pas.  
Même si ça me contredira.  
Je jure que je ne t'en voudrais pas.  
Je ne le pourrais d'ailleurs pas.  
Tant je serais prêt à tout donner pour toi.

Alors explique moi.  
Pourquoi.  
Pourquoi ils ont fait cela.  
Pourquoi ils se sont servis de nous.  
D'eux.  
De tout ces innocents.  
Comment ont ils pu nous faire croire a ce cinéma.  
Que nos amis étaient là.  
Capturés.  
Retenus prisonniers.  
Dans cette base.  
Pourquoi nous avoir menti.  
Nous avoir envoyé ici.  
En nous mentant sans souci.  
Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Ils nous connaissaienT.  
Ils avaient deviné ce que l'on ressentait.  
Et ils savaient.  
Que l'on viendrait.  
Que de cet enfer on les en sortirait.

Dis moi que tu ne savais pas.  
Ce qu'il se tramait derrière toi.  
Dis moi que tu n'as pas participé a cela.  
Je te connais honnête et droit.  
J'aimerais que cette image que j'ai de toi ne disparaisse pas.  
Pas comme cela.  
Je sais que tu n'es pas à innocenter.  
Tu as tout comme moi déjà tué.  
Qu'avant-hier tu n'avais jamais su aimer.  
Mais c'est ainsi que je t'ai aimé.  
Que je t'ai appris.  
Que je t'ai compris.  
C'est grâce à cela que je te confiais ma vie.  
Alors par pitié ne m'enlève pas cela.  
Tandis que ma vie s'enfuit.

Avoues moi qu'ils n'ont pas fait cela.  
A cause de moi.  
Pour t'éloigner de moi.  
Laisses moi croire.  
Que ceux en qui nous avions confiance.  
Ne nous ont pas trahi.  
Ne nous ont pas livré à leur merci.  
De cette explosion.  
De cette destruction.  
Qu'ils n'ont pas osé.  
Nous sacrifier.  
Pour une idéologie ratée.  
Parce que l'on avait décide de précéder la paix.  
En acceptant de nous aimer.

**Et nous,  
Qu'avons nous fait de vous,  
S'il est vrai ce qu'on nous dit  
Que vous parliez d'amour  
Qu'est-ce qu'il en reste aujourd'hui**

Finalement nous n'aurons rien fait.  
Pour mériter une réelle paix.  
Lorsque l'on voit ce dont sont capables les hommes.  
Tuer et faire souffrir tant de personnes.  
Tout cela pour moins qu'une pomme.  
On imagine difficilement.  
Qu'il puisse en être autrement.  
Tout ce que l'on m'a appris.  
Lorsque j'étais plus petit.  
Ne serait ce qu'une douce utopie ?  
Ces livres enfantins.  
Ne seront pas l'inspiration pour construire un nouveau demain.  
La magie et les sentiments.  
Ne sont plus que lointains émerveillements.

J'aurais voulu mourir en sachant.  
Que ce ne serait pas vain.  
Que viendraient de meilleurs lendemains.  
De ceux ou l'on sait tendre la main.  
Pour soutenir son voisin.  
Pour aider son prochain.  
Au lieu de cela.  
Je n'aime pas ce que j'entraperçois.  
Un monde de désarroi.  
Un monde dénué de joie.  
Où chacun ne pense qu'a soi.  
Oui, je ne serais pas près de toi.  
A force de batailles.  
A force d'entailles.  
A force de morts.  
A force de monstruosité au dehors.  
Vous avez perdu toute humanité.  
Vous avez tous sombré.  
Devenant désenchantés.

Vous qui aviez placé vos espoirs.  
Entre nos mains.  
Vous qui avez prié chaque soir.  
Espérant revoir demain.  
Vous qui n'avez jamais désespéré.  
Vous qui n'avez jamais regretté.  
Qui nous étions.  
Ce que nous faisions.  
Malgré les personnes que nous tuions.  
Vous aviez compris ce que nous souhaitons.  
Vous l'aviez appris.  
Vous l'aviez compris ;  
Vous nous aviez suivi.  
Ne voulant plus jamais être soumis.

Il a toujours été dit que les innocents  
Versaient en premier leur sang.  
Victimes ingénues.  
Sacrifiés inconnus.  
Je vous offre ma vie.  
Pour me faire pardonner.  
Ou du moins essayer.  
D'effacer.  
Ce que vous ont infligé nos ennemis.  
Juste parce que vous nous souteniez.  
Je regrette avoir fait de vous.  
Les instruments d'une guerre.  
Dans laquelle vous n'aviez pas votre place.

**Qu'avons-nous fait de nous,  
S'il est vrai qu'on ait appris  
A se parler d'amour  
Qu'est-ce qu'on en a fait depuis**

Je sens l'ombre de ma maîtresse.  
Fallacieuse traîtresse.  
Qui s'étend.  
Je l'entends.  
Qui s'avance.  
J'attends la sentence.  
Et je te vois.  
Au dessus de moi.  
Répétant a mi voix.  
Ce que tu m'as dit tout bas.  
Il y a quelques heures de cela.  
Ces trois mots que je pensais.  
Avoir rêvé.  
Avoir imaginé.  
Tant irréel cela me semblait.

Je regrette de te laisser la.  
De te laisser ainsi derrière moi.  
Je t'avais laissé entendre trop de choses.  
Je t'ai promis trop d'overdose.  
D'amour.  
De sentiments.  
Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma parole.  
Je dois danser seul cette farandole.  
Je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas.  
Ces sentiments que j'ai fait naître en toi.  
Partages tes émotions et vis les a fond.  
Prend le temps d'appréhender ta raison.  
De découvrir ce nouveau monde.  
Ou malgré tout les merveilles abondent.  
Même si je m'en veux.  
De te rendre peut être malheureux.  
Je suis fier d'avoir été le merlin.  
Qui t'a fait devenir un peu plus humain.

J'aimerais te faire croire.  
Qu'il sera possible de nous revoir.  
Que notre histoire ne s'arrêtera pas comme cela.  
Mais je ne peux pas te le promettre.  
Il ne faut l'admettre.  
J'ignore ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté.  
Je ne sais pas comment Elle va nous séparer.  
Je ne te dirais pas adieu.  
Cela serait larmoyant.  
Cela serait déshonorant.  
Pour quelqu'un se proclamant Dieu.  
Et puis je n'en ai pas le courage.  
J'ai trop peur de lire sur ton visage.  
La peine que je pourrais t'inspirer.  
La douleur que je pourrais t'envoyer.

Je préfère partir en repensant.  
A ce que nous aurons vécu.  
A ce bonheur aperçu.  
A ces matins chantant.  
Que nous avons tous deux désirés.  
Que nous avons tous deux souhaité.  
Je partirais mitigé.  
Malheureux de t'abandonner.  
Heureux de t'avoir aimé  
Comblé d'avoir vu cet amour retourné.  
J'aurais réussi ma mission.  
Je t'aurais apprivoisé.  
J'aurais franchi cette barrière d'illusion.  
Que tu t'étais efforcé de poser.  
Ironique sera ma dernière pensée.  
Un soldat avait disparu.  
Permettant a un homme de vivre.  
Un autre homme sera bientôt disparu.  
Forçant un soldat a mourir.  
Jusqu'au bout opposés.  
Jusqu'au bout complémentaires.  
Bien plus semblables que tout ce que montrait cet enfer.  
Voila ce que nous aurons été.  
Voici le moment des adieux.  
Je dois fermer les yeux.  
Tache d'être courageux.  
Pour nous deux.

* * *

Voili, voilou, j'espère que vous ne vous serez pas endormis en cours de route et que vous aurez au moins un ti peu apprécié ce texte et que la personne a qui il est dédié ne me tuera pas une fois de plus.  
Que ce soit le cas ou que ce soit le contraire, rien ne vous empêche de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et me laissez commentaires, critiques et autres petits mots.  
Si vous voulez une réponse à votre review, veillez à laisser un moyen pour vous joindre car les RAR se feront par mail.

Bisous a tous et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.  
Moonfree


End file.
